


Tongue Catching Leads To Motivation

by SupernaturalStallions69



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Licking, Teasing, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStallions69/pseuds/SupernaturalStallions69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma catches Killian licking his lips numerous times and it's torturing her. (The title can also be called 'Tongue, Catch, Motivate'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Catching Leads To Motivation

**|Part I: Working At Storybrooke Sheriff's Station|**  
There it goes again. It sweeps down and over his lips for what feels to be the hundredth time in that same day. To make it worse, he would look over at her at certain times with his longing blue eyes that reflect the lights from the ceiling, giving that smug smile of his whenever he would catch her looking at him. Of course it isn't just here, it was also when they were at Granny's that morning getting breakfast. She can't believe he's doing this now.

She's to grip something to keep her composure from getting up and punching him in the face. Or do what he wants her to do because he won't do it himself. Ever so much the gentleman, let the woman go first.

Emma takes a breath, irritation following in her voice. “Is there something you need, Killian?”

The words to come out of his mouth? Obvious and she should have known, “I don't know, Darling. Is it something that you can satisfy?” the teasing tone in his voice with the wink causes her to drop her pen, fly out of her chair and leave the building. He can't help but chuckle as he goes after her, he knows what he's doing and he's loving every bit of it.

 

**|Part II: Visit To The Storybrooke General Hospital|**  
She doesn't know if she should laugh, scoff, or simply just worry for what he's done. What the hell was he thinking? What's he thinking now?

 _In all honesty, he deserves it._ She thinks to herself. Right now she's waiting for him to say something. All he's doing? Smiling at her.

She wants to fucking slap him, no better yet, punch him. She only slaps when she's being nice. Emma punches when she wants something to go through someones thick skull and make sure 'sense' gets to the right part of his brain and prays to the Gods that it stays lodged in there for the rest of his life.

Emma's about to say something so he can talk, respond, say something.

But she pauses.

Her eye twitches. He can't be doing this right now. Not when he's in this position. He's licking his lips, letting it run over his chapped, cut up and bleeding lips. He pulls it back in with a visible gulp that makes his Adam's Apple bob up and down, as if drinking in the blood. She sighs, trying to keep the annoyance, not wanting the oncoming trembles she feels erupting from inside her.

“What's wrong, Love? I thought you'd be happy to see me.” Teasing. When will he ever stop?

She knows what he's doing. She's not stupid, he knows that too.

She strides out of his room, not saying a word and rolling her eyes at him. Fuck it. If he's going to die, he's going to die by her hands. She'll make sure of that and no one will stop her.

**|Part III: Down At The Storybrooke Dock|**  
“Give me one good reason why I should wear a leather dress that hugs my figure, laces up in the front, and only touches mid thigh while sitting on your desk in the Jolly Roger.” It's over now. Her face flushes red. She feels she's going to faint from the embarrassment. It's too much.

Killian's at a loss of words.

“If you say anything about this to anyone I will personally kill you in your sleep.”

If only she wasn't accidentally hit by the 'say-what-you-are-thinking' spell she wouldn't be in this situation. Not to mention that it makes her give descriptive sentences she wouldn't say in a million years. Depending on what it's about and who she's talking to.

She partially came down here on her own will. Most of the other half she was dragged out to do it because Ruby insisted just so she can have a laugh when Emma's done being humiliated by what's going to happen. Ruby will never let this go once she gets the story from her.

Thank the Gods no one has a video camera in her face right now.

“I'm sorry, Love. Can you say that again?” he says playfully but nervously scratches the back of his ear.

“Hell no. You heard what I said. You scratching your ear is proof of that.” At least she gave out the right thoughts. “Thank goodness Henry isn't here to listen to what's coming out of my mouth.”

Killian's having fun but he's terrified at the same time, making sure he picks out the right words so she doesn't literally turn him to ash.

Emma never asked for this to ever happen to her. “But then again if you were hit with this I think I would actually feel sorry for you. Or I would just avoid you as much as I possibly can. I don't think you would be able to shut your mouth. Innuendos would just fly out past your lips so much you wouldn't stop. Much like me right now.”

He expresses hurt, but covers it up lamely with sarcasm. “That hurts, Miss Swan. Truly.”

“Excuse me for hurting your feelings, Captain Handsome. Plus, you didn't do a very good job trying to cover up your now cracked heart with that sorry excuse.” She throws a palm to her face. “I need to shut my fucking mouth but I can't stop. Maybe if I stop thinking I won't have to put up with this.”

He licks his lips and stares up at her through those loving eyes again. “Would you like me to-”

“Stop.” she interrupts, “You're doing it again.”

“Doing what again?”

“I swear if you keep it up I will hurt you, break every bone in your body with your scarf in your mouth, muffling on your cries of agony, handcuffed to a chair.”

“Ooh, Emma. Kinky aren't you?”

“That's it! I'm leaving. I never wanted to be here anyways! It's all on Ruby! This is Ruby's fault wanting me to be here so I can be humiliated in front of you...” She continues, sputtering words as she angrily stomps away back home, hoping no one would be there. And if anyone's there she'll just lock herself away in her room.

 

**|Part IV: Reading At The Storybrooke Library|**  
Books. Nothing can go wrong when at a library, right? Well, that's where Emma falls on the level of 'wrong answer'. Sometimes. Harmless? Absolutely. But not when there's a certain captain skimming thoughtfully through a book he becomes intrigued in. Again, there's nothing at first when Emma's just going through books that hold descriptions on magic and how certain kinds function, how much effort's needed, etc. She'd been told by Regina to do some studying so she can get a better understanding for the kinds she's currently learning.

She quietly pulls out a book. On the other side happens to be the leather wearer with a hook for a hand. He pays her no mind as if he doesn't hear the book being removed from the shelf, still reading through a page. Whatever it may be about, he seems to be almost finished.

They stand there in silence, Emma can hope it isn't just her being uncomfortable. To her dismay, Killian lifts his hand to his face and taps his lips with his finger.

She looks up, catching the movement as soon as he does it. _Don't you dare, Killian._ Emma warns him through her mind. Of course even if he did hear her he would disobey, just for the fun of it, which happens rarely.

He opens his mouth and slips his tongue out to lick both his index and thumb, tormentingly slow, finishing the page and flips it over. That's when he does the most sinful thing ever and looks up at Emma, smiling that wicked grin of his. It resembles the same one he used back in Neverland after doing the same gesture with his finger tapping. Looking up at her. Fuck him. She places the book back into it's slot and bolts out of the library, saying she'd 'be right back' to Belle. Claiming she'd gotten an important text.

From her shoulders up, heat rises.

**|Part V: Innuendos And Games On The Jolly Roger|**  
She knows it. She knows that the second she responds to him he's going to say another one. She can't let him win no matter how much she desperately wants to say it, to get it out of her system. The urge to say it leaves the both of them having a stare down. He's sitting on his chair, feet up, and she's leaning on the ladder with her leg supporting her. However, she's growing tired as each minute passes by. They can't go on longer than necessary.

“I'm not going to say it.” she snaps through gritting her teeth.

Killian cocks his head to the side, keeping his eyes planted on hers. “Say what, my dear Swan?”

She gives an audible gulp, “You know what I'm talking about.” sweat falls down her forehead from hard concentration. It's getting hotter in the room, the air's stuffier as they sit in Killian's cabin with the door closed.

There's rules to the game their playing: Don't remove any clothing – leather included, don't open the door that will bring in refreshing cool air, the challenger can't wipe away the sweat, and the last rule, don't break.

No, she won't ever break. This entire thing's just a mind game to manipulate her into saying it. “I've no idea as to what you're referring to.” he smirks, eyes half lidded.

 _Liar. He's lying._ The heat's getting to her. She can feel it creeping up her back to her neck. She won't be able to last any longer.

Killian can do whatever he wants in these games he plays, but because he's enough of a gentleman, he's playing by most of the rules.

Sweat trickles down from his upper lip and he has the most devilish need to do it, to push Emma farther to her breaking point. He exposes his teeth, opens his mouth, tongue peeking out.

 _He fucking better not!_ She screams internally.

“You know, Miss Swan.” he's going to say it first if she doesn't. “I think...” her face scrunches up, teeth showing. He does it. His tongue laps up the sweat that's touched his upper to lower lip and he bites down. She's shaking. “It's getting hot in here.”

That's it. She can't take it and gives up. Fuck the rules, games, everything.

She stumbles up the ladder, body shaking violently, pushing the door open and runs to the far edge of the ship, breathing heavily. Her face still burns, more than the other times she's been suffering. From inside his cabin she can hear the smug bastard laughing it out. In a fit of rage she throws off her leather jacket onto the deck.

_We'll see who's laughing after I'm done with him! She races back down, closing the door and locking it._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, I'm sorry to be shooting out so much but due to me having writer's block like every normal human being, here is another “short” fiction to help gradually get my head out of the gutter. To be honest, I don't think I did a very good job on the last one, mainly because I stood up all night writing this.
> 
> As you can read in the summary the 'other title' 'Tongue, Catch, Motivate' came from a prompt generator.
> 
> I won't upload the fiction that I'm working on until I get the third or fourth chapter done (I'm still on the second, sadly).


End file.
